1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding devices and more particularly pertains to a food storage bag holder for supporting a food storage bag in an open position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of holding devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, holding devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art holding devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,889; U.S. Pat. No. 5,360,189; U.S. Pat. Des. No. 341,236; U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,704; U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,645; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,724.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a food storage bag holder for supporting a food storage bag in an open position which includes a pair of support members which can be positioned at a desired spacing by a pair of adjustable spacing means extending therebetween; and mounting clips secured to upper edges of the support members to secure a food storage bag between the support members in an open position to facilitate loading of food or other objects into the storage bag, wherein the spacing means extend along only one vertical side of the device to allow for lateral removal of a loaded food storage bag from the device.
In these respects, the food storage bag holder according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a food storage bag in an open position.